


day 1: designing/sewing

by ladybuginettes (stylostique)



Series: marinette week 2018 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, I went with designing over sewing, Marinette Appreciation Week 2018, Spoilers for Season 2, post sapotis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylostique/pseuds/ladybuginettes
Summary: she's tired, but she needs to show her best friend that she's loved.





	day 1: designing/sewing

Marinette didn’t realize she’d been chewing the tip of her stylus till a gentle tug brought her attention to a worried Tikki, who’d grabbed the other end of the stylus, reminding her to pull it away from her mouth.

 

“Marinette, I know you have only a week for this contest, and that it’s larger than what you’re used to making, but maybe you should take a break! All artists suffer art block, and the only surefire way to get out of it is to get a bit of fresh air!” Tikki flew up and booped Marinette’s nose, flying a few inches away from her face to wink as she added, “You should get something to drink, maybe charge up those creative juices. And I wouldn’t say no to one of the marshmallows you love putting in your hot chocolate!”

 

The crick of her bones as she stretched made Marinette realize how long she’d been sitting still, and her rumbling stomach chose to remind her loudly and painfully that it was past sundown and she’d skipped lunch. Rolling her neck, she padded down the stairs to the kitchen, grabbing a chunk of chocolate and the milk jug from the fridge, while Tikki took advantage of her parents’ attention being directed at the TV to snag the bag of marshmallows from the snack drawer. Marinette poured a travel mug for herself and a smaller cup for Tikki, setting the two on a tray, and climbed all the way up to her balcony, stopping to grab her sketchbook and her pencil on the way. People watching in Paris never failed to give her the most interesting ideas for design, after all.

 

The stars twinkled overhead as tendrils of steam rose from the hot chocolate as soon as she’d removed the lid, and she and Tikki settled in her lawn chair to relax and take in the city. Even though she’d grown up in this very house, Paris never failed to surprise her every day, if she looked long enough. And as Ladybug, the city’s surprises were far more in number, and from angles she’d never imagined she’d see.

 

Marinette smiled as she saw a flash of metal and a dark figure in the distance. Her smile soon slipped, as the swirl of chocolate in her mug reminded her of the swirl of illusion that Rena Rouge had made, just a few nights ago. Rena Rouge, who was her best friend. Rena Rouge, to whom she’d lied through omission, weaving her deeper in the tangle of lies that staying safe as a superhero entailed. Rena Rouge, who’d turned off her phone when told to, and who’d opened the door just enough to slide Trixx back, to a girl who hadn’t bothered to explain _why._ Rena Rouge, who’d done what Marinette wouldn’t have the strength to do.

 

She didn’t realize her hand was moving across the page, much less that it was sketching a blouse guided by her train of thoughts. She frowned down at the design, estimating how much fabric she’d need, and how much metallic copper thread she had. She walked downstairs, book and tray in hand, and grabbed her cloth scissors and the bolt of cream silk she’d bought with her birthday money. She was in for a long night, but for Alya, it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first fic for this fandom! I hope you liked it!  
> I'll add the rest of the Marinette Week prompts here. I might make them a coherent story, but they're most likely going to be oneshot snippets from her life.  
> Come yell about bug princess daughter with me on [tumblr.](marineedle.tumblr.com)


End file.
